


She's a Monster

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, In a way, Slight mentions of torture, Supernatural Nicole Haught, non human nicole haught, vampire doc, werewolf nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Nicole has been taken over by... something. Team Earp try and save her, but Waverly can't look at her like this without crying.Werewolf!Nicole, Cannon Vampire!Doc, WayHaught, some descriptions of gore, and Supernatural Nicole.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 13
Kudos: 138





	She's a Monster

Screams tore from the Revenant's throat, agony ripping through him as his fingers were slowly bent backwards and snapped clean off with a wet click.

The monster above him laughed, her eyes black with dark veins going down her face and neck, pale skin contrasting her burning hair.

"We like it when you scream."

Her voice was deep, heavy and slightly echoed, as though two people were speaking at once.

"We like it a lot. It feeds us."

She laughed.

"Do it again."

There's another snap, another scream.

A few floors above her the door is knocking. She grumbles, her neck and shoulders burning at the presence of what she  _ truly  _ desired. What she  _ desperately _ craved.

_ Humans. _

Playing with and slowly 'killing' Revenants fed the beast, but nothing would beat the absolute  _ urge _ she had to peel the flesh off of a human, to hear their delicious screaming as she slowly devoured them.

_ "Nicole? Baby, please let us in!" _

She flinches, her fangs aching as the scent got stronger, her craving becoming more feral at the sound.

_ Waverly. _

_ "C'mon, Haught stuff. We know what you've been up to, the gig is up!" _

_ Wynonna. _

There's a grumble in her chest. The Revenant makes a laughing sound around the blood.

"H-a, how're you gonna explain this to the Heir, you monster?"

Being called a monster by a demon, what an accomplishment.

_ "Baby please, we can talk about this!" _

_ "Yeah, come on, Cujo!" _

_ "Wynonna!" _

There's the stern voice, it's enough to crack her out of her reprise of hunger, if only for a moment.

"What you gonna tell her, beast, that you-"

Her hand is in his mouth and she tugs down, his jaw detaching and sliding across the basement floor as his gargled sounds of distress follow.

Undoubtedly heard by the people upstairs.

_ "Right, that's it-" _

There's a crash and Nicole knows they're inside her place, her home.

The beast is taking over again, any inch of control she had is being snatched away.

_ Please don't hurt her. _

Her voice is faint even in her head, the monster ignores her.

**_We do what we want._ **

They're moving upstairs and there's nothing Nicole can do to stop it.

* * *

The stairs are creaking, and Waverly heads to the door. The only thing stopping her is Wynonna's hand in her elbow, her eyes telling, asking, her one thing.

_ Please, wait. _

Waverly nods, tears in her eyes as they wait for her girlfriend to walk up the stairs. Doc is behind them, nostrils flaring. He's the one who warned them, that after an attack a few weeks ago,  _ something _ smelt off with Nicole.

Waverly didn't want to believe it, but Wynonna was interested in at least  _ following  _ Doc to where he'd found her trail.

The scene they'd discovered was, well, it would be weak to call it horrifying. Waverly hadn't even noticed she was crying until Wynonna took her hand next to her.

The cave was small but drenched in blood, animal carcasses, and she hoped pig organs, not human.

She couldn't be a killer, not her Nicole.

There were claw marks up the walls, massive, terrifying claw marks.

_ "She's a werewolf." _

_ "Like… Jacob Black?" _

_ "Think more, Remus Lupin. But with more of an anger issue." _

Waverly couldn't even be impressed with Doc's evolution into fandoms, too horrified at the knowledge that  _ her  _ Nicole,  _ her _ baby, was in so much pain.

They'd immediately gone to her house, her truck was nowhere in sight, and they approached the door.

A bloody claw mark was on the floor. Doc scented it, it wasn't Nicole's nails, they belonged to a Revenant. The blood however, that was hers.

They knocked, tried to reach her to no avail, that's when the male screaming started and Wynonna took control, kicking the door in.

Now here she was, stood with her sister and Doc, watching as the door to the basement slowly opened.

The Nicole that came through it wasn't hers.

She was pale, pointed teeth baring over chapped and bloody lips, red hair a mess of sticks and, what seemed to be ashes. She had navy jeans, no shoes and a white halter top, all were stained red with blood, from the animals she'd hunted.

The mouth twitched into a smile, and she spoke, her voice so far from Nicole's it was almost unbelievable that it was actually her.

"And what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

Waverly tried to speak, but her throat was too dry. Nicole smirked and stared right at her as Wynonna spoke.

"What are you. You've taken our friend, and I'd like to know what you are before I mount you on the wall."

"Oh, you're going to _mount_ us?"

She turned her gaze to Wynonna, eyes black and yellow as they scanned her tensed frame, subtly blocking Waverly.

"Funny. We thought the younger one was bonded to us, the body was so insistent we spare her."

She looked at Waverly again, raising one of her eyebrows in a so  _ painfully  _ Nicole way.

Waverly choked, and Doc grumbled a warning. Nicole tensed at the sound, eyes focusing on the man behind them as he moved around, inviting himself in, following Wynonna.

"Oh, a vampire. We are surprised. We assume you know what we are, leech?"

Doc's teeth were baring, and he shook his head.

"I hate to disappoint a woman such as yourself, but I am not privy to your species. Do inform us."

She laughed, a stream of blood falling down her chin gently.

"We are your  _ enemy, _ life sucker. We are the werewolf, created to eternally battle with  _ your _ kind."

It was the first time the creature sounded serious. Wynonna didn't like it.

"Well, hate to break it to you but you're currently in  _ my _ sister's girlfriend's body, so," she made a clicking motion over her shoulder, "get out."

Nicole laughed, noticing Waverly once more. The younger girl was crying as she stared at the love of her life.

"Just a girlfriend? You are more than that to her,  _ much _ more. Let's not delve into that though,"

She stepped forwards quickly, smirking at the trio as they flinched back.

"Instead, let's discuss Lycan lore. Who knows much about us?"

"Y-you can only change in the full moon." They glance at Waverly once more, nodding, "i-its very p-painful for the human host."

"Indeed. Having the body snap and split apart isn't fun, apparently. But you've already got one thing wrong."

The look is back, the one the Revenant saw before his jaw met the ground.

"We don't need the moon when we're as old as we are- ack!"

They yelp, bending at the waist and holding their stomach as a pained hiss rips from them. Nicole looks up, her eyes now back to normal as she stares at her girlfriend with an expression of painful pleading.

"Baby- please! Run-!"

She straightens up, eyes now pitch black as her shoulders twitch, her hands clench and her jaw snaps to the left harshly, popping back into a slightly deformed position.

Waverly was frozen, luckily Wynonna wasn't.

"Baby girl we have to go, now! Doc grab her!"

Waverly is being dragged away, not being physically able to turn her gaze as her girlfriend snaps and bends until she's no longer the love of her life.

A black and russet wolf smashes out of the door after them, the truck peels away as it chases after them on all fours, in a horrifyingly unnatural way.

"W-when did we get in a truck?"

"Doesn't matter baby girl, keep your head down, don't look at it!"

But how could she not? That, it,  _ she,  _ was  _ her _ Nicole. 

It was tall, seven foot, covered in fur as it's lean muscles rippled chasing and easily keeping up with the speed of the truck. It's claws tore up the road, and Waverly knew the commute to Shorty's was going to be hell tomorrow.

Suddenly the hellish wolf seemed to speed up, it's claw catching the back right tire, and the trio were… floating?

Doc acted upon instinct, so Waverly wasn't offended to find out he'd wrapped his arms around her older sister and pushed them both out of the window just as the truck was almost completing it's full arch.

The front of the truck hit the road, and Waverly's eyes shut as her body pushed against the movement of the vehicle, gravity winning as she's dragged to the centre of it.

That's when the most unusual thing happened, a warm sticky furry body was around hers, and then Waverly wasn't in the truck anymore.

Instead she was in the arms of the very creature they were running from. But the eyes.

They were back to her normal colour, if only for a brief moment.

The truck crashed and fire blazed across the wolf's back, it reared its head and howled in agony at the blaze. Waverly was dropped as the truck was… backhanded? She thinks?

Her head ached, and the last thing she remembered seeing is the light brown eyes of the wolf, no, Nicole, staring into hers.

She wakes up to a thudding headache, and Wynonna sat next to her. They're in her bedroom, and her sister has two healing cuts on the side of her face.

"What happened?"

Wynonna is in shock that she's speaking, and she explains.

"Baby girl, I'm sorry. She ran away."

"She… she's?"

Wynonna nodded, holding her sister's hand as comfortingly as she can.

"She's gone, Waves."

Waverly ran a hand through her hair, trying  _ so _ hard to keep the tears away.

"Nicole, she saved me." 

Her voice was choked, Wynonna didn't comment on it, instead she smiled, weirdly soft for the Heir.

"Yeah, even possessed by the monster, she kept you safe."

Waverly smiled, her eyes drifting over to the picture she had of them on her mantel. Tears were just flowing now, she wouldn't be able to deny that.

"Keep her around, she's a keeper."

Waverly laughed, but it was full of bitterness, as the picture only reminded her of the horror she'd seen her girlfriend suffer through.

_ Her jaw… god. _

Wynonna was on the bed with her, hugging her tightly.

"We'll save her, I promise you, baby girl."

Waverly doesn't reply, just letting herself cry in her sister's arms. If she knew one thing for certain, she can trust Wynonna to follow through with her promises.

And Wynonna? Even if she didn't like the woman, (which she did, the redhead was slowly becoming her close friend) 

She would save her, for her sister's sake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going off the the lore that Lycan's are addicted to chaos like vampires are to blood, it drives them crazy and hence she wasn't eating the poor fella just messing with him, a little/lot
> 
> Anyway! Tell me what you think, expect more random things from this mess of a tired lesbian (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)👌


End file.
